<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Boy - Übersetzung by ceeliinee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143388">My Boy - Übersetzung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeliinee/pseuds/ceeliinee'>ceeliinee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Peter Parker, Anxiety Attacks, Deutsch | German, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Hugs, Light Angst, Men Crying, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Separation Anxiety, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is very much alive, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, because that's okay, but alive, but only mentioned, don't you dare to think about this as a starker, no starker, on cheeks and forehead, original in english, they deserve happiness, they get it in the end, they say i love you, with a bit of Angst, without his arm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeliinee/pseuds/ceeliinee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Nun, ich habe darüber nachgedacht und denke, zurück nach Queens zu ziehen ist die beste Möglichkeit.“</p><p>„Ich-“, begann Peter mit zitternder Stimme, doch wurde von May unterbrochen.</p><p>„Psssht, ich bin noch nicht fertig.“, sagte May. „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, aber du kannst.“</p><p>„Wa-was?“ Peters verängstigtes Gesicht verwandelte sich in einen völlig verwirrten Ausdruck, als Mays Stimme leise wurde und eine Träne über ihre Wange lief.</p><p>„Peter,“, begann Pepper, die sich hinüberlehnte, um nach Peters Hand zu greifen, während seine Augen sich langsam mit Tränen füllten. „Wir haben darüber geredet und wenn du hier bleiben möchtest, können Tony und ich deine Erziehungsberechtigten werden und, wenn es das ist, was du willst, können wir dich adoptieren.“</p><p>Oder: Post-Endgame wo Tony lebt und die Starks Peter adoptieren (+Songfic)</p><p>-Übersetzung- Original hier :https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083127#work_endnotes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Boy - Übersetzung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083127">My Boy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotourlasthunt/pseuds/thisisnotourlasthunt">thisisnotourlasthunt</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Herzlich Willkommen zu der ersten Fanfiction, die ich hier auf ao3 Hochlade. Funfact: Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung, ob ich hier grade alles richtig mache!</p><p>Anyways, dies hier ist eine Übersetzung zu dem OneShot 'My Boy' von thisisnotourlasthunt. Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083127#work_endnotes<br/>Ihr Profil: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotourlasthunt/pseuds/thisisnotourlasthunt</p><p>Den Song 'My Boy', der hier in der FF erwähnt wird, findet ihr hier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35BKdh4CoQ8</p><p>Und jetzt viel Spaß bei dem OneShot:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>My Boy</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zu sagen, dass Tony nervös war, wäre untertrieben. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er wegen seiner Nerven kurz davor sich zu übergeben. Nachdem Peter zu Staub zerfallen ist und Tony ihn ihrem letzten Kampf gegen Thanos beinahe gestorben wäre, wurden die beiden unzertrennlich. Peter hatte nur selten Tonys Seite verlassen während der Letztgenannte in Wakanda heilte. Er verließ ihn nur, wenn jemand, für gewöhnlich Pepper und/oder May, ihn anbettelten zu duschen und eine vollständige Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen, oder wenn die Ärzte Tony's Verbände wechseln mussten, weshalb Peter das Zimmer verlassen musste.</p><p> </p><p>Als Tony einen Monat später endlich aufwachte, wurde es schwierig. Durch die traumatische Erfahrung und dass die Beiden den jeweils anderen praktisch haben sterben sehen, bauten sie beide eine Trennungsangst auf, wodurch sie beide für exakt dreizig Minuten getrennt werden konnten, bevor sie beide panisch wurden. (Und wie sie es erfahren haben war nicht schön.)</p><p> </p><p>Als Tony aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, zogen May und Peter in das Seehaus der Starks. (Nicht nur für Peter und Tony, sondern auch, weil auch May weggeblipt wurde und nun eine andere Familie in ihrem alten Apartment lebte.) Sie wurde eine kleine, etwas andere Familie.</p><p> </p><p>Langsam ließ ihre Trennungsangst nach und sie konnten sich für eine Weile gegenseitig verlassen. Pepper und May haben sie nicht dazu gedrängt, diesen Bewältigungsmechanismus zu überwinden, denn das war es, und haben ihnen stattdessen so viel wie möglich geholfen, wenn sie nicht zusammen mit Morgan spielten.</p><p> </p><p>Am Ende des zweiten Monats fühlten sich beide bereit dazu, sich für einen ganzen Schultag zu trennen, manchmal war sogar Decathlonübung möglich! Sie schrieben sich alle zwei Stunden oder riefen sich an, wenn die Angst zu schlimm wurde, und ja, manchmal endete es auch damit, dass Peter die Schule frühzeitig verlassen musste, damit die beiden für den Rest des Tages aneinanderkleben konnten, doch sie beide bewegten sich in die richtige Richtung.</p><p> </p><p>Monate vergingen, in denen die Parkers und die Starks sich immer mehr annäherten. May wurde Morgan's 'Tanie May' (sie konnte Tante nicht richtig aussprechen und hasste es, aber May hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie es mochte, also blieb es irgendwie hängen), wurde zu Pepper's bester Freundin, Happy's feste Freundin und teilte sich das 'Eltern sein' mit Pepper und Tony. Peter wurde zu Morgan's großem Bruder und Pepper's und Tony's Kind (er hatte sogar begonnen, sie Mom und Dad zu nennen), auch wenn er das schon vor dem Blip war.</p><p> </p><p>Und dann, zehn Monate später, meinte May zu Pepper und Tony, dass sie mit ihnen reden müsste, sobald die Kinder am Schlafen waren. Tony erwartete, dass May ihnen erzählen würde. Dass sie und Peter wieder nach Queens ziehen würden, da es für May schwierig war, um vier Uhr morgens zum Krankenhaus zu fahren, um pünktlich um sechs Uhr dort zu sein um dann spätestens um drei Uhr morgens wieder im Seehaus anzukommen. Der Weg war lang. Was er nicht erwartet hatte war, dass sie ihnen anbot, dass sie, wenn auch Peter das wollte, ihnen das Sorgerecht für Peter zu übertragen.</p><p> </p><p>„B-Bist du dir si-sicher?“, fragte Peter nachdem der erste Schock überstanden war.</p><p> </p><p>„Absolut. Es ist ja nicht, als würden wir einfach aus dem Leben des anderen verschwinden, wenn die Papiere erst einmal unterschrieben sind. Außerdem seid ihr zwei schon seine Eltern. Ich weiß, wenn ich ehrlich bin, nicht, wieso ich nicht schon früher auf die Idee gekommen bin.“ May lächelte sie ermutigend an.</p><p> </p><p>Tony konnte es kaum glauben. Peter war schon vor dem Blip sein Kind, aber Tony hatte es nicht realisiert, bevor er ihn verloren hatte. Das erste Jahr ohne Peter war ein Jahr voller Trauer und Schuld, sein Herz schmerzte an jenen seltenen Tagen, an denen er zu seinem und Peters Labor ging und sich umdrehte, um dem Jungen etwas zu zeigen, nur um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht mehr da war. Die vielen, schlaflosen Nächte, wo Tony Peter's flegen hörte, dass er nicht sterben wollte. Der Blick in den Augen des Jungens, als sie sich zum letzten Mal anschauten, bevor Peter's Körper zu Asche zerfiel und vom Wind weggeblasen wurde.</p><p> </p><p>Nach fünf Jahren hatte Tony langsam gelernt mit der Trauer und der Schuld zu leben. Pepper und er haben geheiratet und haben eine wunderschöne Tochter bekommen. Es tat immer noch weh, aber es wurde langsam besser. Dann kamen die anderen mit einer neuen Idee zu ihm, einer neuen Möglichkeit, aber er wollte die Familie, die er bekommen hatte, nicht riskieren, also sagte er ihnen, sie sollten gehen. In derselben Nacht war er an der Reihe, den Abwasch zu machen, und er konnte nicht anders, als sich das Bild von ihm und Peter anzusehen. Er war so stolz auf ihn, er war stolz auf ihn.</p><p> </p><p>Aus Trotz ging Tony Scott's Theorie durch und war überrascht, dass es tatsächlich funktionierte. Später in dieser Nacht, als er den kleinen Kobold ins Bett legte und sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihn mal 3000 liebte, überschwemmten Erinnerungen an Peter seine Gedanken. Er konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben, besonders nicht, wo es eine neue Hoffnung dafür gab, dass er wieder mit Peter vereint sein konnte. Mit seinem Sohn.</p><p> </p><p>Als die beiden endlich wieder vereint waren und er die Arme um seinen Sohn legen konnte wusste er, dass er das Richtige getan hatte.</p><p> </p><p>„M-May, ich-ich weiß nicht, wie wir dir genug danken können.“, sagte Tony, bevor er sie in eine warme Umarmung zog.</p><p> </p><p>„Das ist nicht nötig. Wenn er glücklich ist, bin ich es auch.“, sagte May mit einem Lächeln, welches in ihrem ganzen Gesicht strahlte.</p><p> </p><p>Die nächsten sechs Monate wurden von Anwälten und juristischen Papieren geprägt, sodass sie Peter endlich offiziell adoptieren können. Während diesen sechs Monaten hatten sie Peter nichts davon erzählt und stellten sicher, dass sie nur darüber redeten, wenn er schlief oder draußen mit Morgan spielte. Als die Dokumente genehmigt wurden war Tony begeistert und er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, es Peter auf die bedeutendste Art und Weise zu zeigen.</p><p> </p><p>Vor ein paar Monaten hatte Rhodey ihm ein Lied geschickt, welches ihn an Peter und Tony erinnert hatte. Zuerst dachte Tony, das wäre ein Witz oder sowas, aber nachdem er den Song gehört hatte, konnte er die aufkommenden Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Yeah, he's my son and that's my choice</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He ain't my blood but he's my, he's my boy</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Als die Dokumente also endlich unterschrieben waren und sie es Peter endlich erzählen konnten, wusste er einfach, dass er Peter den Song vorspielen musste, wenn er der Adoption zustimmen würde.</p><p> </p><p>Tony war nervös, als er, Pepper und May sich, eine Woche nachdem die Unterlagen genehmigt wurden, gemeinsam mit Peter hinsetzten während Morgan ihren Mittagsschlaf machte. May und Pepper saßen ihm gegenüber während Tony neben ihm saß. Letztgenannter konnte Peter's Nervosität spüren, doch er konnte ihn nicht verurteilen, da seine eigenen Hände schweißnass waren und er dem Drang widerstehen musste, sich alle paar Minuten durch die Haare zu streichen.</p><p> </p><p>„Wa-was ist los?“, stotterte Peter, der definitiv nervös war.</p><p> </p><p>„Nun Peter,“, begann May, nachdem sie einmal tief durchatmete, mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln und Tony konnte nicht anzweifeln, dass sie nicht wollte, dass das funktionierte. „Du weißt, wie hart es für mich war, zwei Stunden zum Krankenhaus und zurück fahren, oder?“ Peter nickte.</p><p> </p><p>„Nun, ich habe darüber nachgedacht und denke, zurück nach Queens zu ziehen ist die beste Möglichkeit.“ Peters Atem stockte und er lehnte sich unbewusst näher an Tony, der seinen Arm um die Schultern des Jungens legte. May lächelte bei dem Bild und auch Tony konnte ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. Er verstand, weshalb May ihnen die Möglichkeit gab, Peter bei sich aufzunehmen.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich-“, begann Peter mit zitternder Stimme, doch wurde von May unterbrochen.</p><p> </p><p>„Psssht, ich bin noch nicht fertig.“, sagte May. „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, aber du kannst.“</p><p> </p><p>„Wa-was?“ Peters verängstigtes Gesicht verwandelte sich in einen völlig verwirrten Ausdruck, als Mays Stimme leise wurde und eine Träne über ihre Wange lief.</p><p> </p><p>„Peter,“, begann Pepper, die sich hinüberlehnte, um nach Peters Hand zu greifen, während seine Augen sich langsam mit Tränen füllten. „Wir haben darüber geredet und wenn du hier bleiben möchtest, können Tony und ich deine Erziehungsberechtigten werden und, wenn es das ist, was du willst, können wir dich adoptieren.“ Am Ende ihres kurzen Monologes liefen Tränen über die Wangen von allen drei Erwachsenen.</p><p> </p><p>Peter blieb eine Minute lang stehen, als er die Worte verarbeitete, aber als er es tat, liefen ihm bereits Tränen über die Wangen. Er drehte sich mit großen Augen zu May um.</p><p> </p><p>„Wirklich?“ Seine Stimme war sanft und brach, nachdem er das Wort gesagt hatte.</p><p> </p><p>„Wirklich.“ May kicherte mit einem großen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.</p><p> </p><p>Dann wandte Peter sich an Pepper und dann an Tony, wiederholte die selbe Frage, die er May gestellt hatte. Tony legte seinen Arm fester um den Jungen und kicherte, als eine Träne über seine eigenen Augen lief was bestätigte, dass dies wirklich geschah.</p><p> </p><p>„Wirklich.“</p><p> </p><p>Fast augenblicklich verzog sich Peters Gesicht und er drehte sich um, um sein Gesicht an Tonys Hals zu legen, während er seine Arme um Tony's Mitte schlang. So schnell wie Peter sich zu ihm ungedreht hatte, hatte Tony seine Arme um den Jungen gelegt. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in die braunen Locken, durch die Tony immer wieder streichen würde, wann immer es Peter nicht gut ging.</p><p> </p><p>Nach einer ganzen Minute, wo Peter nur ihm gehörte, zog Tony die beiden, nun weinenden Frauen in die Umarmung zog und nun weinten die vier ihre Freudentränen gemeinsam.</p><p> </p><p>„Also, ist das ein ja?“, witzelte Tony, denn er wusste genau, dass es das war.</p><p> </p><p>„Ja!“</p><p> </p><p>Die Papiere wurden unterschrieben, sobald sie sich zusammensetzen konnten, um zu sehen, was sie aufschrieben, bevor die Tränen für alle zurückkamen.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>„Hey Roo.“, sagte Tony. Er wollte das eigentlich schon gestern machen, doch es war ein wirklich emotionaler Nachmittag und deshalb war da keine Zeit mehr. Sie waren in der Garage und bastelten an Schrott herum, als Tony sich wieder an den Song erinnerte, den er unbedingt seinem Sohn zeigen wollte. Meine Güte, das muss er jetzt sagen.</p><p> </p><p>„Ja, Dad?“ Peter lächelte als er mit dem Stuhl zu Tonys Seite rollte.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich wollte dir dieses Lied zeigen,“, begann Tony und suchte den Song (den er zu seiner persönlichen Playlist hinzugefügt hatte) auf seinem StarkPhone, in dem er durch die vielen Rocksongs scrollte.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich wollte es dir eigentlich schon gestern zeigen, aber, du weißt, was alles passiert ist. Aha!“, stieß er aus, als er den Song gefunden hatte.</p><p> </p><p>Aus den Lautsprechern des Handys kamen die ersten Gitarrensounds von 'My boy' und Tony konnte nicht anders als zu <em>seinem </em>Jungen zu schauen, welcher ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Zuneigung ansah.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He ain't got my smile, that don't bother me a bit</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Erinnerungen überschwemmten Tonys Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich an Peters kleine Lächeln, wenn Tony ihn lobte, an die glücklichen 'ahhh's, wenn Peter die Lösung eines Problems an seinen Projekten gefunden hatte, Peters lachen, wenn DUM-E mal wieder etwas lustiges getan hatte oder wenn sie beide eine ihrer TV Shows schauten. Oder einfach wenn sie lachten weil sie es konnten.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He's got somebody else's eyes I'm seeing myself in</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Diese großen, rehbraunen Augen, zu denen Tony einfach nicht nein sagen konnte. Die Augen, die zu ihm aufsahen als wäre er der größte Superheld der Welt (glaubt es oder glaubt es nicht, aber Tony war in der Sache wirklich unsicher), während er die vielen Fehler ignoriert, die er während der letzten Jahre begannen hatte, Peter schien all das zu ignorieren und zu ihm aufzusehen.</p><p> </p><p>Genannte Augen sahen mit dem selben Ausdruck zu Tony, auch wenn er immer noch die Verwirrung in ihnen sehen konnte. Tony konnte es nicht lassen und umarmte das Kind von der Seite und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Die Aktion war nicht unerwünscht, doch es war klar, dass es Peter noch mehr verwirrte. Tony lächelte ihn an und bedeutete Peter, dass er weiter zuhören sollte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I'm holding on to every moment, God knows I've missed a </b>
  </em>
  <em>few</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Als Tony dabei zusah, wie Morgan lernte sich zu rollen, zu sitzen, zu krabbeln, zu reden, zu gehen und zu rennen, konnte Tony es nicht verhindern, dass er an den Jungen dachte, den er verloren hatte. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, sich einen kleinen Peter vorzustellen, der all das lernte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>The day we met I knew I had some catching up to do</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, wo er zu Peter's und May's Wohnung fuhr. Der braunhaarige Junge, der zuerst schockiert war, ihn zu sehen, und dann, nachdem er erwähnt hatte, dass er Spider-Man war, war zu einem professionelleren geworden. Der Junge, der Tony, als er gefragt hatte, warum er tat, was er getan hat, eine Antwort gegeben hatte, die ihm mitten ins Herz traf und in dessen Augen Bedauern und Schuld zu sehen war. Der Junge, der es geschafft hatte, dass er, dem nachgesagt wurde, dass er keine Emotionen und eine Abneigung gegen andere, besonders fremde Menschen hatte, seine Schulter tätschelte, bevor er sie dort beinahe eine halbe Minute liegen ließ. Der Junge, der ihm für Hausaufgabenabsagen wollte.</p><p> </p><p>Der Junge, der von Anfang an seine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen hatte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He ain't my blood, ain't got my name</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>But if he did, I'd feel the same</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Es stimmte, es spielte keine Rolle ob Peter nun Peter Parker, Peter Stark, Peter Parker-Stark oder jeden anderen Nachnamen hatte, er war in jedem Fall sein Kind, ein Name würde seine Gefühle für ihn in keinster Weise ändern.</p><p>In dem Moment begann Peter den Song zu verstehen. In seinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen, als er zu seinem Vater sah.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I wasn't there for his first steps</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>But I ain't missed a ball game yet</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>And that ain't ever gonna change</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I could never walk away</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter schnappte nach Luft und sobald Tony seine Arme öffnete um ihm eine Umarmung anzubieten, drehte Peter sich um und krabbelte praktisch auf den Schoß des älteren Mannes. Tony's Hände schlangen sich um den schluchzenden Jungen, seine nicht-metallische Hand streicht durch die weichen, braunen Locken, während er sie beide schaukelte. Es tat ihm weh, dass der Junge weinte, doch er wollte, dass Peter wusste, wie sehr er ihn liebte, wie froh er war, dass er ihn seinen Sohn nennen durfte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Yeah, he's my son and that's my choice</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He ain't my blood but he's my, he's my boy</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony war niemand, der gerne sang, doch er wollte, dass Peter wusste, dass er es so meinte, also sang er den Refrain mit, flüsterte die Worte in Peter's Ohren und festigte die Umarmung, genauso wie sein Kind es machte. Seine Stimme brach mehrere Male während er die Worte flüsterte, doch niemand von ihnen erwähnte es.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>It hit me like a train, the first time he called me dad</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony konnte sich noch genau dran erinnern. Es war nach einem dieser schrecklichen Alpträume, die sie beide hatten. Tony wachte auf, nachdem er Peter's schrecklichen Schrei gehört hatte und noch bevor Peter aufhören konnte zu schreien, war Tony schon bei Peter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„Hey, Peter. Es ist alles in Ordnung, Kumpel. Es war nur ein Traum, du bist sicher, wir sind alle sicher.“, wiederholte Tony immer wieder, während er Peter's Hand hielt. Er wollte nicht, dass Peter weiter in Panik geriet, denn wenn er immer noch in seinen eigenen Gedanken steckte und ihn deshalb mehr als nötig berührte, konnte es mehr Schlimmeres als Gutes tun. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber als Peter wieder zu sich kam, drehte er sich zu Tony um und die Tränen liefen ihm schneller über die Wange.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„D-Dad?“, sagte Peter erstickt mit heiserer Stimme. Die Panik konnte man in jeder Silbe erkennen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„Ich bin hier, Kumpel. Ich bin hier.“, versicherte er, während sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte und sein Magen einen Purzelbaum machte. Er zog den Jungen an seine Brust.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Am nächsten Morgen hatte Peter sich entschuldigt. Doch Tony hatte ihm versichert, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, dass er sogar glücklich darüber war, also hatte Peter damit angefangen, ihn 'Dad' zu nennen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>In a three stick figure crayon picture with all of us holding hands</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>His mama said, "I understand if it's too soon for this"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I didn't let her finish</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I took it to the kitchen and I stuck it on the fridge, yeah</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Am Vatertag, zwei Monate nachdem Peter damit begonnen hatte, ihn 'Dad' zu nennen, hatte Tony kein Geschenk erwartet, aber dann kam Peter verlegen mit geröteten Wangen und einem handgefertigten Stifthalter, der Iron Man ähnelte, auf ihn zu und sagte: "Du bist vielleicht Iron Man für die Welt, aber du bist mein Superdad".</p><p> </p><p>Peter meinte, dass seine Schule immer kleine Projekte für Vatertag machen würde, also war Ben immer derjenige, der diese Geschenke von Peter bekommen hatte. Nachdem Ben gestorben war, hatte Peter mit diesen Projekten aufgehört, bis zu diesem Jahr, in dem er etwas von Tony machen wollte. Er fügte außerdem hinzu, dass Tony es nicht benutzen musste, wenn er es nicht wollte oder dass er es auch wegschmeißen konnte.</p><p> </p><p>Tony nahm das Geschenk von Peter, stellte es auf den Tisch und platzierte alle Stifte in dem Halter und sorgte so erfolgreich dafür, dass Peter seine Klappe hielt. Er stellte sicher, dass er es jeden Tag nutzte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He ain't my blood, ain't got my name</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>But if he did, I'd feel the same</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I wasn't there for his first steps</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>But I ain't missed a ball game yet</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>And that ain't ever gonna change</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I could never walk away</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Yeah, he's my son and that's my choice</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He ain't my blood but he's my, he's my boy</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>An diesem Punkt weinte Tony definitiv gemeinsam mit Peter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He's Saturday morning cartoons</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Erinnerungen an Morgan und Peter, die am frühen Morgen des Wochenendes auf der Couch kuschelten, als sie zum zehnten Mal einen Disney-Film sahen, flackerten in Tonys Gedanken.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He's, "Hey, can I sleep in your room?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Die ersten Monate nach Thanos und nachdem Tony aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, hörte Tony diesen Satz oft und jedes Mal, wenn Peter ihn mit seiner gebrochenen Stimme voller Tränen sagte, zerschmetterte er Tonys Herz. Sogar viele Monate später hörte Tony den Satz noch häufiger als er wollte, aber jedes Mal bot er dem Jungen an, in sein Bett zu kommen, ließ zu, dass er sich an ihn kuschelte und beruhigte den Jungen, bevor er in einen traumlosen und friedlichen Schlaf fiel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He's bigger than the plans I had</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He's making me a better </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>man</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gott, dieser Part war sowas von wahr. Bevor er Peter kennengelernt hatte, hätte Tony kein zweites Mal darüber nachgedacht zwei Flaschen von irgendeinem alkoholischen Getränk zu trinken und sorgte dafür, dass andere, außer ein paar ausgewählte Personen, sich dümmer fühlten, als sie eigentlich waren. Er dachte, er könnte jeden herumkommandieren. Aber mit dem Kind war alles anders und es hatte ihm eine große Angst eingejagt.</p><p> </p><p>Es ängstigte ihn so sehr, dass er den Jungen für zwei Monate von sich fernhielt und versuchte, den Kontakt zu ihm zu vermeiden. Nachdem das mit Vulture passiert war und Tony Angst um das Kind hatte, Angst, dass er sterben könnte, dass er sich verletzen könnte, dass er am Ende genauso traumatisiert war, wie er, versuchte er das Kind zu stoppen indem er ihm den Anzug wegnahm und ihn soweit davon weghielt wie möglich.</p><p> </p><p>Es hatte nicht funktioniert und als er es bemerkt hatte, war es schon zu spät. Das Kind war verletzt und es war alles seine Schuld. Er gab ihm den Anzug zurück und nachdem er lange mit Pepper geredet hatte (und dann mit May, nachdem sie von Spidey erfahren hatte), bemerkte er, dass er das Kind bei sich haben wollte, also gab er ihm das Praktikum.</p><p> </p><p>Seitdem hatte Tony sich zum besseren verändert. Er hatte aufgehört, stoppte sein egozentrisches Herz und öffnete sein sonst sehr geschlossenes Selbst für andere. Er war entspannter, lächelte und lachte häufiger. Er ließ zu, dass er sich um andere sorgte, von denen er nicht gedacht hätte, dass er es konnte oder bei denen er einfach Angst hatte, sie in seinen kleinen Kreis aufzunehmen.</p><p> </p><p>Tony hatte immer Angst ein Vater zu sein, Angst davor, einen unschuldigen Menschen zu versauen, genauso wie sein Vater es vor all den Jahren getan hatte. Er hatte Angst, als Pepper ihm erzählt hatte, hatte Angst, dass er kein guter Vater werden würde, dass er werden würde wie sein Vater. Aber als er seine Tochter hielt und sie dann aufwachsen sah, realisierte er, dass es sich genauso anfühlte, wie es sich mit Peter anfühlte. Ohne es zu bemerken war er schon sehr lange ein Vater.</p><p> </p><p>Peter hat Tony's Welt um 180° gewendet und dafür würde er für immer dankbar sein.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He ain't my blood, ain't got my name</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>But if he did, I'd feel the same</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I wasn't there for his first steps</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>But I ain't missed a ball game yet</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>And that ain't ever gonna change</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I could never walk away</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Yeah, he's my son and that's my choice</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He ain't my blood but he's my, he's my boy</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Yeah, he's my, he's my boy</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Als die letzten und sanften Gitarrensounds erklangen, drückte Tony Peter sanft ein wenig von sich, damit er in seine Augen sehen konnte. Peters Augen glitzerten von den Tränen. Er konnte die spezielle Zuneigung sehen und Tony konnte nicht anders, als dankbar zu sein, dass diese Zuneigung ihm gegenüber ist. Tony umfasste Peter's Gesicht und strich die Tränen weg.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich liebe dich, Kleiner.“ Tony lächelte und fühlte, wie sich seine Brust mit der Liebe füllte.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich liebe dich auch, Dad.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>